Sarge41
A titan who has had a long past in PvP. Notable Achievements *One of the first few to buy Titan *Lead StormSky History He started playing Empire Legacy March 23, 2012 right after the transition from World Studio. He was mostly known for leading one of the most dominant PvP superpowers on empire legacy, StormSky. When he first joined Empire Legacy, he was lucky enough to be invited into the republic thanks to being friends with RioutousSugar7 in real life. The faction was a small but successful peaceful faction. He stayed in that faction for about 3 months before most went inactive. Soon after it went inactive, he joined MrScafuto's new faction, Aether Lords, a small PvP faction. They had a base at bedrock level with multiple rooms of their own, having a vault room with stashed gear away, however this room was not secure nor locketted allowing members to easily steal all the goods inside of this room. About after 2 weeks of the faction being around, they were raided by Akapp and tkapp, two of the most feared players on Empire Legacy at the time being, they showed no mercy as the spawn killed and overclaimed the faction. After they were raided, MrScafuto went back to being peaceful and handed sarge leadership of the faction. Shortly after he was handed leadership, he disbanded the faction and moved on. After Aether Lords he began to enjoy PvP more, he was lucky enough to join Gemina, a strong PvP faction at this time, lead by RangerTex And imabeastyjew. At this exact moment in time when he joined Gemina they were also at war with Tkapp and akapp, However this time they were not scared of them. After one month of being in Gemina, Quanix, Akapp, and Tkapp had been the first with the new technology at this time called the end farm to raise their McMMO stats. After they grinded their stats, they attacked Gemina. Gemina did not stand a chance and the battle was over in less than 10 minutes, leaving Gemina known as what it is today a ruins. The Armageddon Era He joined Armageddon after Gemina had fallen. When he first joined Armageddon, he thought that he was one of the best PvPers in their faction, but he was wrong. Armageddon shortly made an End farm for only trusted members to use. It took a while for him to become a trusted member and they soon began to trust him after he told them where a few bases where they could raid and they raided an OllieBoy base. Once they blew into the base, there were open chests and once they blew into those they received potions that OllieBoy had brewed, and at the time being, sarge was a noob, and he thought iron armor was good. After blowing open the last chest, they were happy to find Protection 4 Diamond Armor in OllieBoy's chests and they gave sarge a set. Playplace gave access to sarge for Play's endfarm and said "train your stats" sarge began to train his stats and learn more about McMMO. He then found out axes are the superior weapon with McMMO, breaking armor very fast. Nicnax93 taught sarge the basics of PvP, hit range, and how ping affects your PvP. Slowly but surely sarge was getting better at PvP. They kept taking sarge to warp north to fight people and though he was getting owned like he was nothing, sarge slowly got better at being able to predict what the player he was fighting was going to do next. He got his first player kill on hurricanejake619. He did not do much in Armageddon as it was a slow time for PvP. His friends PrincessSlaya23, Crazedm00n, and sarge then created a new PvP faction named StormSky. StomSky Era They created StormSky to be a group of friends in a PvP faction. They slowly added more members to the faction, such as TehUndying and falco0909. sarge started off building a small, cramped obsidian base in the sky while everyone else was offline. StormSky used this base for a good while until they raided their first faction with Hawkzone as their leader. Hawkzone was an annoyance to sarge and others, so he used a good double chest full of TnT on his base. People looked at sarge and thought he was crazy. However, sarge knew what he was doing and he then enderpearled up into Hawk's base and killed him. sarge then sethome in his base. However the home was never deleted until Hawkzone was banned and the base was stripped. StormSky didn't raid anyone for a bit after Hawkzone. PrincessSlaya23 was not a fan of raiding bases but however, sarge was. M00n went along with sarge's actions. They added TehUndying and falco0909 to the faction who were two huge assets. As Princess got over it, Teh and sarge raided some more bases, like LastAssassins and Oliverlarudsen's faction. Teh and sarge made a TnT cannon and fired TnT into the faction and after the damage was done, the raiders killed them multiple times. Once they logged off for the night, Teh and sarge decided it wasn't enough when they then came up with the idea of the "TnT cake"; a massive pile of TnT which was to crash a bad computer. After they lit off the TnT, the place was in ruins. When the actions were said and done, they didn't do much raiding for a little bit. A couple weeks later after not raiding for a while, he logged into empire to Slaya telling him "I'm going to give you leadership, and you're going to disband the faction." He clearly said I will not disband the faction. She then continues to give me leadership. After he gained leadership of StormSky, Slaya told him to "disband it now" and again, he clearly said no. After a short few moments of silence, sarge then realized she was telling a staff member to disband my faction and she had told klosjaarrr to disband StormSky. However without Slaya being leader, StormSky could not be disbanded. Slaya and sarge were then added to a 3 hour long skype chat with the staff about whether the faction should be disbanded or not. Liam then checked the logs of everything that happened and declared that StormSky was still able to be a faction and will not be disbanded because sarge clearly said that if he was leader, he would not disband it. He then lead StormSky through many victorious battles with other faction. Outcasts After his PvP times with StormSky, he joined Outcasts with the leaders being Caleb755 and grantego93. He has had mixed opinions about the faction. He is now planning on staying in the faction. Also the greatest staff member to ever live. Gallery (No Pictures) Category:Players